The Pythia's Order
by A Renegade Time Lord
Summary: Summary: The Pythia has been overthrown and she has sent her followers to the planet Karn and has thrown herself into an abyss, ending her life. But one small, fanatical sect of her followers, called the Watchers, remains on Gallifrey, intent on ending the only violation of the sterility curse she laid on the Gallifreyans.


"This child is an abomination, under the word of the Pythia. She must die." Said the first Watcher, glancing down at Patience, the dead woman (who had only very recently passed) and the child in her arms. "No!" Patience growled, wrapping her arms protectively around the girl. "You had ample opportunity to remove this creature." Said the first Watcher, hereafter known as '1'. "We gave you the chance to abort the… gestation before, with the warning that, if you did not, if the pregnancy was carried to term, we would return, and we would take care of it ourselves. We are not unreasonable. Therefore, we will give you one last chance to destroy this creature, else we will take the matter into our own hands! Now destroy that child!" She ordered. Patience refused.

"Very well. You leave us no choice. Since you will not execute the abomination, it falls to me." 1 motioned to the second Watcher (hereafter known as '2') beside her; that second removed a long knife from a small shroud tucked under her arm and passed it to the first. 1 tested it's blade with her thumb, then motioned to the child with it. "Now, move aside, woman!" Patience refused again. 1 raised the knife, determined to carry out what she and the rest of the Watchers interpreted the Pythia's curse as (a death sentence), when an older hand strongly grasped her wrist. "Now excuse me, young woman, but what the devil are you doing?"

Furiously, 1 turned her head and the knife simultaneously and was greeted by the sight of an old man with a cane. Why he had the cane, the Watchers did not know, for they all quickly discovered he had no need for it.

1 brought the knife down, intending to cleave the old man's head, but he raised the cane and easily deflected it. Upon seeing the resistance, the two remaining Watchers drew knives of their own and attacked the man. (What a mistake that was.) Almost immediately after they joined in, both were thrown back against the wall, unconscious, while the old man and 1 dueled. Their duel did not last very long, as a few moments after her compatriots had been disabled, so was she, the man's cane coming up to smack her on her right temple. The knife skidded harmlessly away (or, at least, as harmlessly as an extremely sharp knife can).

Straightening his tie and jacket, he checked the pulses of the Watchers, then crossed the room and offered a gentlemanly hand to Patience and her young ward. "Good day, Patience. I have come for you and the child, to take you away to safety." Immediately suspecting him of harmful intent to the child, she refused his hand, stood up by herself and backed away from him. "Come now, Patience. Were I here to end that child, I would have done so already. Now quickly! We must leave before any more of those dreadful fanatics arrive." Left with no choice but to trust him, Patience asked, "Where could we go?"

"I will take you to someone, at a safe place. He will then take you to a spaceport. You must leave Gallifrey. 'Tis not safe, not with those fanatic followers of Pythia here, not until they are eliminated." The old man explained.

"Thank you, for fending them off. What might I call you?" Patience asked. The man remained silent. He walked with her for what would be the approximate Earth equivalent of 4 miles before turning into the doorway of a specific house and, opening the door, pulled them inside. Once inside, he shut the door and locked it before addressing a figure seated in a chair before a fire.

"Pandak. For once, you are not late! Excellent. I have brought the woman, Patience and her ward."

"Wonderful. I am ready to leave now; I shall go pull the carriage 'round front of the house." Pandak stated flatly, setting down a cup and standing.

"No, no, the plan was to have the carriage _already_ prepared, fool! No, we will go with you." The man said. Pandak shrugged and opened a door before beckoning them through. Following them, Patience entered a large room with a carriage inside, and, taking a hint, climbed inside, clutching the child close to her chest. "Wait!" she called out to the man. "What is your name, stranger?"

The old man looked her straight in the eyes. "You may call me the Doctor." He said with a smile. "Now go! And farewell."


End file.
